Nora's Prank
by DamienKova
Summary: Nora pulls a prank on Yang, and Yang very eagerly gets her revenge


/Commission for mageltiger  
Words: 3571  
Kinks: prolapse, anal, rape, toy/weapon usage  
 **Big thanks to indecent-rwby for helping out and taking over this commission due to personal circumstances.**

Nora's eyes popped open. She looked around her dark dorm at her sleeping team as she quietly rose from her bed. If she remembered correctly, Team RWBY should be out on a mission until the next day and their dorm should be empty. She giggled to herself as she only put on bare minimum of 'decent' clothing. After all, her objective was right across the hall and no one would see her so late at night. She tiptoed across the room, careful not to wake her team, especially Ren. He scolded her especially hard when she stayed up late planning pranks.

She grabbed some glue from the desk and crept from her room. The hallway was dark and vacant as everyone went to sleep hours before. She giggled to herself again, especially excited for her plans. Nora opened RWBY's dorm room door with a surprising level of caution. To her shock, the dorm wasn't quite as empty as the hallway, a slumbering blonde asleep in her bed. Nora nearly squealed with excitement as she gripped her weapon of choice with far more force than she meant to. Not entirely sure why this one team member was here alone when they were meant to be gone, Nora tiptoed over to Yang's bed, humming a theme song under her breath as she went. Finally coming up to Yang, she reached a single finger out and flared her semblance.

"ZAP ZAP!" She shouted as loudly as she could, a large shock went out and electrocuted the blonde. Yang shot up in her bed, her hair poofing out comically. As Yang writhed in shock, Nora squeezed the glue out onto the blonde's pillow. Finally wearing off the shock, Yang glared furiously at Nora as the improvised plan worked all too perfectly. Her head fell back onto the pillow filled with glue, causing her face to melt from fury to horror. She quickly sprang from the bed and lept off of it, rushing to the bathroom.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She shouted. Nora giggled to herself, a JOB WELL DONE!

"Why are you here, anyway? Don't you guys have a mission?" Nora asked. Yang screamed from the bathroom.

"WE FINISHED EARLY! THE OTHERS ARE OUT CELEBRATING BUT I WAS TIRED!" Yang shouted.

Nora just giggled happily, despite the other girl's fury. "Well then you should get some rest! You seem reeeaaaally cranky~!" She chimed as she skipped out of the room, unable to comprehend the kind of fate she had to doomed herself to.

Left alone with her ruined hair, Yang's eyes burned red as she planned her revenge.

The Next Day

Nora laid in her room on her bed, reading a comic with her headphones in as her team trained at the gym. Well, Jaune trained. Pyrrha and Ren taught. She had been banned from helping him after their last debacle, where Jaune was totally supposed to be able to block

her hammer. The fact that he dodged and the floor cracked so much wasn't her fault, no matter what Glynda said.

Not paying much attention to the world around her, the opening and closing of her dorm's door went almost completely unnoticed by Nora. The adventures of her favorite heroes outweighed the importance of another presence in the room, as far as she was concerned.

This held true for long enough that the other presence could lock the door and make their way over to the short redhead. Only at the moment that the comic held above her flew out of her hands did Nora learned that Yang entered the room, leaving the short girl wide open to the gauntlet-assisted punch to her gut that wiped away all thought of resisting.

Nora screamed out as soon as that punch made contact, sending a flash of pain through her body as it absorbed all of her aura to leave her defenseless. Despite her attempt to curl up, Nora couldn't stop her attacker from ripping away the thin garments that made up her casual wear.

Only as the last shred of fabric tore away from Nora's body did they pin her to the bed, allowing her to see who it was. With a flash of fearful recognition in her eyes, Nora took in the sight of Yang, sans a significant amount of her hair.

"Y-Yang?! What are you doing?!" Nora's bubbly personality tried to play it off as just a prank in return, but Yang's glowing red eyes told another story.

"I really like my hair, Nora, and now it's shorter than Ruby's!" Yang's rage seemed to radiate off her form as she took both of Nora's wrists into one of her hands, pinning them to the bed above her. "So I'm gonna teach you why you should've left it alone!"

Discarding the gauntlet on her free hand, Yang reached down and started feeling around Nora's exposed pussy, freezing the smaller girl in place even more as fear filled her. "Yang, d-don't-!" The words found themselves cut off with a sharp gasp as Yang roughly slapped one of her tits, causing her back to arch as the pain wiped out her line of thinking.

"I'm gonna do whatever I want, meaning breaking this stupid, slut pussy of yours!" Before Nora could gather herself, Yang's hand probed at her slit once again, finding the small entrance that only Ren had ever played with before. "Let's see how you like this, huh?"

Curling her fingers into a fist, a vindictive smile flashed on Yang's face as she shoved her way into Nora with one brutal movement.

Nora let out a scream of agonizing pain as Yang's fist suddenly forced itself halfway into her pussy, stopped only by how tight her small hole really was. Her walls clenched down as hard as they could to expel the invader, with no real results.

"Wow!" Yang flexed her fist, surprised by how hard she had to work to fight against the muscles of Nora's pussy. "For a stupid whore, you're really tight! I'll have to try! Harder!" Yang grit her teeth and thrust further inside, punching against Nora's cervix and earning another squeal from the redhead. "Just one more and we'll get to the real fun!"

Despite shaking her head back and forth as tears began to spill from her eyes, Nora couldn't stop Yang from punching even further into her. Yang's fist broke right through Nora's cervix, her last line of defense, and straight into the back of her womb. Her entire body felt a violent wave of agony and a twisted form of pleasure all at once, Nora's tight pussy clenching onto Yang's hand in some twisted way of keeping it there and wanting it out at the same time. Nora's eyes rolled up as her body writhed, all while her pussy gushed all over Yang's arm in orgasm.

Yang laughed in disbelief at the pathetic sight of the girl beneath her, letting go of Nora's hands since Nora clearly didn't have the energy to fight her off. "Holy shit, you actually came from this?!" Reaching for Nora's head, Yang grabbed her hair and pulled to make Nora look down. "Take a look, bitch! I'm just getting started!"

When Nora finally focused on what Yang wanted to show her, she couldn't believe her eyes. Thanks to how far Yang punched into her, the bulge caused by Yang's fist kept the skin of Nora's stomach so taut that they could see the outline of Nora's womb and ovaries, alongside the distinctive shape of Yang's fist. The sight proved to be too much for the redhead as her eyes rolled right back up into her head, fainting away as her body went limp.

For Yang, fainting was Nora's easy way out, something she couldn't allow to happen. Her revenge wasn't nearly complete! "Wake up, Nora!" Yang shouted down at Nora while pulling her arm out of the small girl, only to punch right back into her womb a second later with even more force than before. Nora's body jerked with the movement, though she remained unconscious. Yang did it again and again, getting more jerks from Nora and even another orgasm without waking her up.

Pissed that Nora wouldn't wake up, Yang decided that just meant she had to punish her harder. "You asked for it!"

Flipping Nora over and lifting her ass to get her onto her knees, Yang looked at the small, puckered hole between the plump cheeks of Nora's ass. Slapping both cheeks, Yang smiled as she noticed Nora's eyes flicker open with a gasp. "You're up? Just in time!" Taking one finger, Yang slowly pushed it into Nora's ass, the tiny hole gripping the single digit tremendously. "Wow, you're tight back here, aren't you?"

Nora's eyes opened wide in panic as she tried to get enough strength to get up, only for Yang to swing a leg around and step on her head, pinning her. The pressure against her head and the extreme aching of her abused cunt wiped out any fight as Nora whimpered in pain, hoping Yang wouldn't do what she thought the blonde would. "Y-Yang! M-my ass is too tight for R-Ren! You won't-!"

Ignoring Nora's pleas, Yang once again readied her fist to destroy the redhead. Learning from last time about how tight her holes were, Yang put more power than ever into her punch as she thrust her clenched fist straight into Nora's ass.

Nora's words cut off as her voice erupted in a scream of agony as she barely managed to stretch around the fist, despite feeling as though it intended to split her apart. Yang only got half her forearm inside, but that obviously wasn't enough. "Come on, Nora! You've gotta stretch more often if you wanna be a good huntress!" Yang started slowly pushing further in, making Nora writhe beneath her as she violated her further and further.

Nora's hands grasped at her stomach as she felt Yang force more of her arm inside, meaning her hands could feel the increasingly large bulge in her abdomen as Yang stretched her out. She kept wailing in pain as it grew, foaming at the lips while Yang plundered her innards.

Fascinated by how far she found herself pushing into Nora, Yang laughed and laughed as she kept going, sadistically attempting to break the girl for good. "You've almost got the whole thing in there! Just a little more~!" She kept going, intent on fitting her entire arm inside the girl.

"STOP!" Nora begged between her screams, hysterical as she barely managed to get the words out. "I'm gonna break! You're gonna break me! PLEASE!"

"Please break you? You got it!" Yang sent Nora into another wordless fit of panic with her words, especially as she started working on the last few inches. Jamming the last bit of her arm proved even more difficult than the rest, her toned bicep struggling to stretch out Nora's ass wide enough. Yet Yang pushed on anyway, pivoting her body with enough strength to push in the rest of it all at once, forcing her arm into Nora all the way up to the shoulder and bulging the girl's stomach out all the way to her breasts.

That last forceful thrust sent Nora's voice into a soundless scream of utter pain as her whole body convulsed, sent into another forced orgasm as her small frame took some twisted form of pleasure from it all. More of Nora's juices squirted out onto Yang as her ass clenched down, giving Yang her own share of pain through tightening to much that the blonde groaned in pain from how much pressure her arm was under.

After a moment, all the tension around Yang's arm relaxed, allowing her to unclench her teeth as she tried to figure out what happened. Lifting her foot off of Nora's head, Yang noticed that the smaller girl didn't move at all, telling Yang that she'd passed out once again. "This bitch…"

Angry that Nora tried to escape her punishment once again, Yang ripped her arm out of Nora's ass, uncaring that the action caused her ass to prolapse. Yang just pushed it back in, finished with Nora's ass, though it did give her an idea for later…

Since Yang had a moment of time where she didn't have to worry about Nora trying to escape, she moved over to the large bag she brought with her just to conceal one object.

Nora awoke from a series of harsh, stinging slaps to her breasts a few minutes later, waking with a squeal as she tried to clutch at her pained chest. The action forced Nora to realize that she couldn't move her arms at all, a pair of heavy bindings on her wrists preventing her from doing anything with them as they lay pinned between her back and the bed.

Having flipped Nora over once again, Yang looked down on her with an enormous smile as she saw the panic return to her face. "Thanks for coming back! I've got one last lesson to teach and I'd hate for you to not learn it!" Yang's eyes flashed with anger once again as Nora started screaming once more, her voice turning raw from overuse.

Lifting one of Nora's legs up, Yang didn't waste any time before thrusting her entire hand right back into Nora's abused pussy, making her clench and squirm as her cunt burned with fresh pain.

"You're still really tight here, Nora!" Yang still faced more resistance than she expected when she forced herself inside, though she had a plan to solve the issue. "Let me fix that!"

Nora couldn't fathom what Yang possibly meant by that until she saw the blond reaching towards her pussy with her second hand, at which point her eyes shot wide open with terror. "It won't fit! It's not gonna fit!"

Though Nora's protests made it to Yang's ears, she had no intention of listening to them. "Don't worry, I'll make it fit!" Just like the redhead suspected, Yang planned on fitting both her fists inside Nora's impossibly tight cunt. Wasting no time, she pressed the tips of her fingers against where Nora's lips stretched around her other arm, pushing forward and feeling Nora's flesh strain to stretch around her. Her progress came slow, barely inching forward as Nora screamed and kicked at the air, tears falling in an endless river.

Amazement filled Yang as she actually managed to slowly force her second hand inside, soon so far that she cupped her other fist inside, just below Nora's cervix. "Almost there, Nora! Just a bit more and you'll be ready for the grand finale!" The meaning behind Yang's words flew right over Nora's head as both arms pushed forward with brutal intent, fighting against the grip of Nora's tiny body as they pierced into her womb.

The outline of Nora's womb appeared on her stomach once again, and she tried to look anywhere but down just so she could try to pretend it wasn't happening. The pain of it all made certain that her efforts did nothing to help, especially as Yang started punching forward, bulging her more and forcing Nora to foam at the mouth as her teeth nearly cracked from grinding together.

After a minute of spreading her hands apart and stretching Nora as much as possible, Yang suddenly ripped both hands out, sending Nora into another agony-filled climax that further soaked the bed with her juices as Yang's ears rang from how loudly she screamed. Nora's womb even came along with her fists for most of the exit, allowing Yang to see the girl's stretched, pained cervix right at her entrance.

"Well hey there, little guy!" Yang reached down and flicked the entrance to Nora's womb, causing her to jerk once again. "Let's get you back in, shall we?"

Grabbing what she brought in her bag, Yang brought out a massive, six inch thick strapon that she'd bought as a joke in the past. Now, though, she intended to use it to break Nora once and for all.

With a haze of torment coating her mind and body, Nora couldn't even register the gargantuan toy that Yang pulled out. She couldn't feel Yang lining it up with her small hole, and she couldn't see how thoroughly it dwarfed her opening in width, but she definitely felt every second of it when Yang grabbed onto her legs and thrust her hips forward as hard as she could, burying the toy into her cunt.

Nora's mind nearly broke as Yang's tool tried to break her pussy, bulging out her stomach almost as far and significantly larger than Yang's arm had earlier. She thrashed and squealed, doing nothing but helping the last few inches of length make their way inside as Yang thrust again and again, eventually fitting every painful inch of cock inside.

While her victim beneath her continued to throw her fit of extreme suffering, Yang looked down almost lovingly at the bulge in Nora's stomach. The way Nora's womb and even her ovaries oped out thanks to the toy being shoved so far inside of her made Yang so wet she could feel her own orgasm building just looking at it. So turned on by it, Yang reached forward and flicked one of the small orbs she knew to be an ovary, soaking herself when Nora's screams managed to reach an entirely new pitch thanks to the jolt of pain it brought.

The way her womb was outlined just seemed so perfect that Yang had to find some way to use it for her own pleasure, something like- "Aha!" Yang cheered as she figured it out, the sadist happily reaching down to take the bulge in her grasp. Yang squeezed down on it, making more pressure for the toy and more pain for Nora before starting to move her hand up and down as she thrust the shaft, effectively jerking the toy off at Nora's expense.

The redhead's cunt spasmed and jolted with tormented pleasure as Yang played with it, pulsing around the cock that aimed to break it. Nora's mouth leaked foam down her cheeks as her crazed eyes looked anywhere and everywhere, trying to process everything without passing out once again.

Yang loved watching Nora have such violent reactions beneath her, approaching an orgasm as she slid her free hand under her shirt to grope at her chest. All it took was a few more thrusts of her hips to trigger Yang's climax, her mind going blank as she buried herself all the way inside of Nora, squeezing her hand as hard as possible to crush Nora's womb around the toy at the same time. The other girl reached her own peak at the same time, covering Yang's hips in one last burst of juices.

Even as she process her orgasm, Yang felt herself get annoyed that Nora got any pleasure from the experience at all. After what she did, Yang knew she had to finish it off right. Without a care, Yang started pulling her hips back to extract the toy, having to push Nora away just to fight the grip of her pussy. Once the glistening dildo left her body, Yang shoved her fist straight into the gaping hole, all the way back into Nora's womb. Nora jerked and froze in response, scared of what might happen next with good reason.

In one swift, brutal motion, Yang squeezed down on the wall of Nora's womb and ripped her hand back out, prolapsing Nora's womb so far that it hung outside of her body, aching and broken after the torment it experienced. Nora's eyes rolled back into her head as her entire body shook, soon stopping as she passed out one last time.

Not done with her yet, Yang didn't stop at just ruining Nora's womb. Looking around, she had to find something else. When her eyes landed on Magnhild, she rushed straight over to it.

Going back to Nora and lifting her ass into the air, allowing her prolapsed womb to flop down above Nora's face where it drooled her own juices, Yang looked down at the gaping asshole next to Nora's ruined pussy. Taking Magnhild and lining up the handle with that hole, Yang started pressing it inside inch by inch, filled with manic glee.

By the time she finished, Yang looked down at the ruined hammer-user, prolapsed womb sticking out while Nora's own weapon was stuffed so far inside of her that the head of the hammer stretched her anus to a degree that would be excruciating when she finally woke up.

With her work finished, Yang left the room with a smile on her face, happy with her revenge. She didn't know that Nora would wake up just a few hours later, and would never have expected that the girl would be able to extract the hammer and force her holes to heal within a short enough time that her team wouldn't know what happened.

Yang felt thunderstruck when Nora walked into the lunchroom the next day, acting as though nothing happened. Nora's cheery attitude and appearance kept it a secret from everyone else, but when Nora's eyes met Yang's and she saw the same flash of anger that Yang had seen in the mirror the day before, she knew Nora didn't intend to let things be.


End file.
